


Nosey Neighbour

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW Art, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Pining, Rimming, Safer Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: In hopes of getting laid, Finn asks Mitch for some advice on how to impress a girl during movie night. But when he learns that Finn's girlfriend, Tessa, is disappointed with Finn's choice, Mitch realizes he might just have ruined the night for the kid, unless he can fix things.
Relationships: Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport, Michael "Mitch" Rust/Tessa Hart/Finn Davenport, Tessa Hart/Finn Davenport
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Good Neighbour AU





	Nosey Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> _AU: The Good Neighbour_
> 
> This was a birthday request from the bestie Mue after we once discussed Finn getting the attention of both his girlfriend Tessa and his neighbour Mitch at the same time. And _damn_ , did I want to bring this idea to life!
> 
> This is a first for me as to where I have Finn as bisexual, I have never written anything M/F in my entire life, never mind Finn with a female partner. So writing this sex scene was a challenge but the feedback I've had has been good! I hope to have some fun and explore more writing for Tessa and Finn. 
> 
> It's important to note that I have slotted this in The Good Neighbour AU I have with Muepin with his Mitch and my Finn, but it is an AU in an AU. In this story, Mitch and Finn have never hooked up and Mitch has pined over the fence, stealing glances and letting his imagination run wild. It's fun to see him wanting Finn but keeping his distance until he gets the chance!
> 
> I give all my trash thanks to [Mue](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw) for drawing the awesome scene that brought this whole story to life! Also thanks to Mue, LadyStarbucks, Etherluna, and Noiz for beta-reading and giving me advice!
> 
>  **TAG EXPLANATION** : You may have noticed the _midly dubcon_ tag used on this piece. The tag is used due to Finn's uncertainty on what is going on in the situation and his insecurities which lead him to internally struggle if he wants this or not. You will come to learn how he truly feels in the story. The tag is used as a precautionary measure.
> 
>  **UPDATE 29/11/2020** : This fic has been updated and will now have a part two. If you would like to stay updated, please subscribe to the fic or to my profile. Thanks!

The garage always seemed to end up in some disarray, no matter how careful he tried to keep things in their place when he was working. Tools were strewn over the worktop with other equipment scattered around the enclosure among his project's finished pieces. Wiping the thin layer of sweat on his brow, Mitch assessed the mess and if he had the willpower to clean up after himself. 

He had agreed to do some work for his neighbours, the Davenports. Ever since he had moved in, they had been friendly and supportive, helping him feel at home in his new place. In response, he gave them a decent discount to refurbish their kitchen and freshen it up, something that had been on Mrs. Davenport's mind for a while. It was the least he could do for how hospitable they had been. 

Their youngest, Finn, had also been a breath of fresh air. The eighteen-year-old teen would offer to take Jamie, his Belgian Malinois, out for a walk when Mitch had to work late. This gave him time to get home and relax instead of worrying about his beloved pet's need for exercise, which was always on his mind. He was a bright kid whom he would occasionally have a chat with over the fence, though sometimes it was more to self-indulge and soak in the boy's good looks. There were a couple of nights Mitch had wondered what the kid would sound like moaning on the end of his cock. 

Too bad that Finn had a girlfriend. He couldn't count the number of times he had heard the two of them giggling in what Mitch assumed must have been the youth's bedroom, the wall over from his own. Eventually, they would erupt into a frenzied passion of moans, groans, and whines of bliss that only reminded the man of his own younger years. 

"Hey, Mitch! You got a sec?"

' _Speak of the devil._ '

"Yeah, give me… a second…" Mitch responded as he shifted a few of the cabinets over to the wall that leaned onto the Davenport's house, thinking about making things easy to collect them and take them over later that day. Brushing his hands over his work jeans, he emerged from the garage, greeted by the teen's cheeky smile, hair tucked into a light blue snapback. He was leaning both arms on the fence, using it to keep himself propped up as he waited for the man to come out. "What's up?"

"You up for giving me some advice?" Finn asked as he stood up off the fence, looking a little nervous and agitated. 

"Something big?" Mitch asked, his assumptions coming from the teen's body language. He crossed his arms as he readied for whatever was getting the young man worked up.

"Do you know any good movies for a date night?"

"Movies?" Mitch echoed, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, one that would make me look cool." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "One that would ideally get me laid."

"Oh?" Mitch's tone raised, intrigued by the question set by the teenager. He blocked himself from saying what he _really_ wanted to say, that if the teen wanted sex, he'd happily help him out with that. He knew that Finn was bisexual after the kid pressed Mitch about his own sexuality, only then to talk about blowjob techniques. He never found out how things went. "Have you tried the classics? Dirty Dancing, Ghost, Top Gun?"

"Dude, I'm eighteen, not eighty. I don't want to bore her to death," the youth snorted back, his face displaying a little disgust at Mitch's suggestions.

"You asked for my advice, and I say classics always do the trick, regardless of her age," Mitch answered, standing his ground. "Have you ever seen Dirty Dancing?"

"No," the teen grumbled in response.

"Chicks dig that film. And if you sit through it with her, she'll be absolutely in the mood for you after. Even during, if you're lucky," Mitch confirmed, adding a wink to strengthen his argument. 

"Really?" Finn asked as he immediately took his phone out of his pocket to Google the film. "It had come up in suggestions, but it's from fifty years ago or something, and it looked-" He stopped mid-sentence before huffing. "1987. Huh…" The youth turned the phone to the side, and Mitch heard the faint tinny sound of the Ronettes coming from Finn's phone, assuming he had put the trailer on YouTube.

"Brings back memories," Mitch smirked, thinking back on some of his own movie nights to impress someone he liked. "There's also horror movies. Get the heart racing from all the tension and anxiety, holding your girl and being the hero of the night." The man-made his suggestion in a teasing tone as he pulled his hair out of the bun he had it in, sweeping his fingers through to untangle it.

"Are you mocking me?" Finn asked, a little confused.

"No!" Mitch said, followed by a hearty laugh. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, DD is on Amazon. It's 4K as well. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"So," Mitch drawled as he took a small step closer to the fence that separated him from his teenage neighbour. "When is this date night?"

"Tonight," the boy answered in a hushed tone. 

Mitch furrowed his eyebrows. "You know that's when I'm supposed to come over and fix up your parent's kitchen, right?"

"Yeah," Finn responded, fidgeting slightly. "They're away for the weekend, and they don't know she's staying over. So I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

Mitch held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it's not for me to interrupt a young Casanova in his prime moment."

"Fuck you," the teen responded without heat, and Mitch's smirk grew. 

"Mind your manners. You're not too old for a spanking, you know."

"You'd love that," Finn said playfully as he took a few steps back before turning on his heel. "I'm going to go check this film out. I'll catch you later!"

As his young neighbour went back inside, it left Mitch with a few images that got him a little heated, blood rushing south. He could feel the semi starting to form, and he was grateful the fence was high enough to keep most of his lower half hidden from view. 

‘ _Little fucking cocktease._ ’

-

When the time came, Mitch found that the gate that separated the two gardens was already unlocked on the other side for him to open and pass through. He was curious when such a passage was made as he hadn't noticed it on the other side to the opposite neighbour's side. He could only assume at some point someone was friendly enough to allow a gate between the two houses. It was a thought that quickly evaporated as he lifted and carried the new panels up to the neighbouring house's back porch, leading to the kitchen.

Inside, Mitch could see the teenager standing in the living room, TV remote in hand, pointing it likely towards the television. He couldn't say what he was doing exactly, but the soft knock on the glass grabbed the boy's attention as he approached and unlocked the back door. 

"She here yet?" Mitch asked curiously, looking at the flustered teen's face. His expression suggested either the lad's girlfriend was already over, or he was still waiting and getting nervous. The older man recalled his own teenage days, though Mitch was never as jittery as Finn was being. If Mitch wanted someone, he got them. He still had that attitude now. If he wanted Finn, he was pretty sure he could convince the youth to open up for some fun, but he didn't want to intrude, particularly now that he knew Finn was dating someone.

"No, but she's on her way," Finn said as he took the wooden paneling from Mitch's hands and helped bring them inside. He stopped for a second, looking at the toolbox he brought in. "Shit, I didn't think about the noise you're gonna make."

"I promise not to hammer too hard," Mitch winked, and instantly, he got what he wanted, a soft hue of color onto the teen's cheeks.

"Just don't mess this up for me," Finn scolded, tone turning serious.

' _Brat._ '

Mitch still found himself grinning at the teen's response, knowing all-too-well how youngsters got when it came to personal relationships. "I promise to do the work and leave," he promised, letting out a chuckle. "You just have fun."

"And don't come in. Just-"

"Finn, I _get_ it. Really." Mitch's response was a little sharp which made Finn realize how demanding he was being.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," he apologized as he ran his hands over his neck, clasping them at the back and pulling his elbows together. 

"Is this your first time?" Mitch dared to ask, opening the toolbox and taking out some of the tools he needed. He knew it wasn’t from hearing them, but teasing his young neighbour had become one of his favorite pastimes.

"No! _No_ ," the youth responded, more color filling his face. "We've done it before. But this is new as we haven't spent the night together yet. And I want this to be good. For both of us."

"I can understand that." Mitch could tell that this was important for Finn, and as much as he loved seeing the boy flustered, he vowed not to get involved with the teenager's evening. "Watch your film, do your thing. I'll get this work done in an hour or so, and I'll head out."

There was a gentle smile that pulled on the young man's lips. "Thanks, dude."

As if on cue, there was a soft knock at the front door. Finn exhaled, psyching himself up, and Mitch gave him a gentle but encouraging bump on the arm with his fist. "You got this, kid." He watched as the teen left the kitchen, pulling the door closed behind him. As he started to set out his tools before tying his hair back into a bun, he listened carefully, hearing the chatter seeping through the door.

' _Just be yourself, Finn._ '

-

The best plan of action was to get any heavy-duty work done first, anything that involved hammering, drilling, or using the electric screwdriver. That way, it gave the two teens time to settle in before their movie, where Mitch could do the rest of the work by hand. His arm would be killing from all the screwing, but it was a small price to pay to allow them to get screwing.

He snorted as he thought of that pun in his head, laughing to himself just as the door opened. The young woman caught his eyes as he looked from where he fitted the new countertop, giving a petit smile as she approached the fridge. 

"Finn said I could grab a bottle of water from the fridge."

"He's the man of the house, his rules," Mitch answered her cockily as he went back to what he was doing, allowing the girl to get what she needed. He heard the door to the fridge open, and after a few seconds, there was an unexpected heavy sigh that followed. It caught his attention as he turned back to look at her. "Something wrong?"

The girl peered over at him, biting her lip, looking a little reluctant to speak at first. "I'm going to go on a limb that you aren't part of the family as you don't like anything like those in the family photos I've seen."

"No," the carpenter shook his head. "Just a friend. I live next door," he added, feeling the need to explain. 

The girl still looked a little hesitant. "Do you know Finn?"

"Yeah," Mitch started as he shifted the countertop into place, huffing a little before he stopped to direct his attention to her. "He walks my dog for me when I'm working late, and we've hung out a few times… just as friends!" He felt the need to emphasize that fact. 'Don't _kill his chances, Mitch!_ ' "I'm Mitch, by the way." 

"Tessa," the girl replied, crossing her arms as she looked cautiously back to the door. Mitch couldn't see Finn in the living room, assuming that the boy must have gone upstairs or something while Tessa ventured into the kitchen.

"Have you…" Tessa started before biting her lip again in thought. "Have you ever been on a date with someone who you like a lot, but you're really bored?"

' _Oh shit._ '

"Bored?" Mitch repeated curiously, hoping to pull some detail out of her.

"It's just…" she paused again, and Mitch waited patiently to allow her the time to say what she wanted to say. "We're supposed to watch a movie, but he's picked _Dirty Dancing_. As if I can't see right through that cheap move. Everyone knows about Dirty Dancing and how boys think it's a way to get into a girl. I feel that it's not him, that he's got some advice from somewhere instead of just picking something that makes him, well, _him."_

' _Double shit_.'

This was his fault. As the girl explained how she felt, the older man realized he might have inadvertently set Finn down a trajectory where he was trying too hard to impress a girl instead of being what he had rooted for earlier: just being himself.

"What makes you think he's not being himself?" he asked, still trying to get some more information out of her and maybe find a way to fix the situation.

"I get that he's shy sometimes, and it's adorable, the way the blush goes from ear to ear," the girl admitted as a smile appeared on her face for a few seconds as she pointed from one of her own ears, then to the other. "But I also got the impression he was more adventurous, exciting, entertaining... I thought that maybe this was a guy who was a bit more open-minded and bold."

"Bold?" Mitch pressed, his interest in the conversion growing.

"Do you..." Again, there was a pause as Tessa rechecked her surroundings, then to access Mitch. "You know he's bisexual?"

"He might have mentioned it," the man answered coyly.

"I just thought that maybe he'd be a little more… kinky, like he said he was when we first met." She started rhyming off some kinks as she spoke with her hands, tossing suggestions between her hands metaphorically. Mitch let her talk as he took a think back if Finn had ever opened up and talked about sex with him. There was the one time when Mitch was asked about bondage, and he talked the young man through the whole art of shibari that Mitch was into. He might have scared the teenager just a little that day.

' _Kid told her he was kinky? Little bullshitter._ '

"I think he's just shy, like you said," Mitch answered, choosing his words carefully. "I don't want this to sound bad, but he spoke to me this morning about tonight. He was _really_ psyched up about this and wanted to make a good impression. Knowing him, he'll be shitting himself about screwing this up."

"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes perking up a little.

"Absolutely," Mitch confirmed for her. "As for the adventurous thing, he just needs to be brought out of his shell a bit." At this point, his mind was starting to go into overdrive, and a small smirk tugged on his lips. "Now, if you're up for it, I might just have the tools to fix that."

-

The walk around his room to try and calm himself down hadn't done much to settle his nerves. There was something that told him that Tessa wasn't entirely impressed with his choice of film and that he was going to fuck up his whole evening with her. 

' _Just be cool._ '

He repeated those words a few times in his head, even though they offered no increase in his confidence for how things were shaping up. But he couldn't hide out in his room either, and Tessa would likely become even more disinterested if he didn't go back down soon. 

' _You got this._ '

As he left his room and tracked through the hall towards the stairs, Finn could hear the faint chatter from downstairs. Putting two and two together, he came down the stairs to find his girlfriend and his neighbour both sitting on the sofa, chatting away casually, seemingly waiting. As he descended the staircase and stepped into the living room, both of them turned to look at him.

"About time, sunshine," Mitch cheered as Finn approached the sofa, his face a display of confusion at why the man was hanging out with his girlfriend. 

"Hey," the youth said awkwardly, scratching the back of his hand absent-mindedly. "Are you finished?"

Mitch shook his head. "Still got a little to do. But Tessa here said you were going to watch a movie, so I figured I'd join!"

"I hope that's okay?" Tessa added, seemingly okay that Finn's neighbour was crashing their date night, much to Finn's disapproval. 

"I guess?"

The brunette patted the space between Mitch and herself, inviting Finn to sit between them. As he did so, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek as she stood up herself, his eyes following hers. "I put some popcorn in while you were upstairs. I'll just go check on it."

"Pop… corn?" Finn replied, his head turning to watch her until she had disappeared into the kitchen, his eyes finally resting on Mitch's smirk. "Dude! What the fuck are you doing?" he asked the carpenter, exasperated and a little bamboozled at what was going on.

"She's pretty cute!" The man flashed a greedy grin at Finn, unphased by the irritated expression on the teenager's face. He intentionally dodged answering the boy, laughing inside as the flustered teen berated him.

"This is supposed to be between Tessa and me! How can I get any action in if you're going to be, just, _here_?"

"It'll be fine. You've got all evening, right?" Mitch said, still dodging Finn's concern. But before the boy had the chance to challenge him again, Tessa returned, a large bowl of popcorn in her hands. A smile graced her lips as she came around the sofa to sit back next to Finn, leaving the young man in the middle of them. She watched as Finn slumped into the chair stubbornly, looking like he was in a mood. She looked over to Mitch, who gave her a discreet wink in return. 

"Here," Tessa said as she passed the popcorn to Finn, "since you're in the middle, babe." Leaning in, she kissed him on his cheek, lingering for a moment, catching sight of her boyfriend's shoulders rolling, a wave of goosebumps texturing his arms. It made her giggle at how sensitive he could be to any type of physical contact.

Grabbing the remote, Mitch played the movie for them before sinking into the sofa. He looked over to Finn, the teen's frown replaced with a complacent expression, paying attention to the screen as the opening credits played, the cherry-red text over mini montages of couples dancing while the Ronettes song filled the room. He had only seen Dirty Dancing a handful of times, but he still remembered the opening pretty well. How it ended was blurry. The movie that is; he always knew it ended up with a bit of passionate fucking with the girl he was on the date with.

The three of them sat in silence, watching. Apart from the movie, the only sound was the casual rustle of picking popcorn, followed by the crunch of eating it. Mitch had a handful in one hand while picking slowly at it with another. Finn would grab a small serving and take a mouth full from time to time while Tessa picked a few only when she wanted some. She sat with her legs tucked up onto the couch, leaning gently against Finn, one of her arms crossed over her body to gently stroke his arm affectionately as she watched.

"That's my cousin, Johnny Castle. He got me the job here."

As the scene of the actors embroiled in a dance played on screen, Finn felt a change in the situation. Tessa's gentle stroking of his arm had stopped, replaced with a hand on his knee that had slowly traveled up to his thigh before sliding back down. This action repeated a few times, but each climb was closer and closer to his groin, fingers drifting into the sensitive spots of his inner thighs.

' _Fuck…_ '

The intimate touch made him shift in his seat, feeling uncomfortable as his cock stirred in his jeans. As much as he liked the girl's touching, what made it awkward was his neighbour sitting next to him. The last thing he wanted was to be sporting a full-fledged boner while sitting next to the man.

"Tess-"

When he said her name, the girl hushed him softly, a playful smile as her fingers danced over the semi in his pants. He had no defense against the sensations, fueling a further rush of blood to his groin until he felt the tight throb in the denim prison. He bit his lip, eyes sliding to look at Mitch from the corner of his eye, the man seemingly engaged with the film.

' _What do I do?'_

This is what he wanted. He wanted this moment with Tessa, for them to be intimate together. But with the elephant in the room, there was no chance they could actually do anything. But his heart jumped into his throat as the girl leaned over to tenderly kiss at his neck, her fingers now actively pulling his belt undone and popping open the buttons on his jeans.

' _She can't…!_ '

Pushing into his underwear, he felt soft fingers reached around his cock, tugging it free from the tight space. Heat flooded Finn's face as his eyes fluttered closed as his girlfriend stroked his length slowly. He almost forgot about Mitch sitting next to him, but his eyes shot open as he caught himself from moaning out loud. 

"Relax," came a whisper from Tessa, her warm breath tickling the tips of his ears as her fingers disappeared under the hem of his shirt. She traced his treasure trail before dragging her hand up to the light dusting of hairs on his chest and over to the nipple closest to her, circling it with her nail before giving it a soft pinch that made him flinch slightly.

' _Shitshitshit…_ '

Before he could say anything to the girl, Finn felt a hand wrap around his dick again. However, this time, it was noticeably bigger, the grip a little tighter, and a thumb going straight to rubbing over his already weeping head. This wasn't Tessa's hand; it was Mitch's.

  
_Artwork of Tessa, Finn and Mitch drawn by[muepin](https://twitter.com/mue_nsfw)._

Several questions ran through Finn's mind at that moment. What was Mitch doing? Was he trying to get him into trouble? Was the older man trying to upset his girlfriend? Or had he simply just missed the bowl? The last one didn't make sense as the fact that Mitch was now manhandling his arousal meant it was done knowingly, maybe even on purpose. Though between the kissing, the teasing of his nipple, and the slow circular rubs on the tip of his cock, he was drowning in pleasure.

"H-hey…"

Tessa's fingers cradled Finn's cheek as she pulled him to look at her. "It's okay. Just relax." Her eyes locked onto his, and Finn realized that this wasn't an accident. This had been _planned_. And before he could ask if she was okay with this, Tessa leaned in to kiss him, her thin lips pressing against his, dragging him further into a relaxed state.

Breaking the kiss, Tessa got up off the couch and picked the bowl of popcorn out of Finn's lap. Placing it aside, she got down onto her knees on the floor, a hand running up Finn's leg towards his exposed cock. Within seconds, Mitch copied, mirroring Tessa's position.

"You gotta be shitting me!"

Both parties on the floor looked at each other for a moment, Mitch flashing a devious smile as he turned back to Finn. "Does this look like a joke?" 

Finn didn't get the chance to answer the question as Tessa went in first, fingers gently angling Finn's cock until she took the head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue once over his head, hearing him grunt out a moan before she started sucking, her head bobbing slowly and gently over his length. More groans that escaped Finn's lips was all she needed to hear as she worked on his shaft before giving the head a little more attention.

When she pulled back up, she looked at Mitch as she licked her lips. He smirked back at the girl before turning his gaze to Finn.

"My turn."

"No fucking way," Finn whimpered in disbelief as the older man took Tessa's place, wrapping his lips around his cock and going straight down, taking most of Finn's length into his mouth in one swoop. He pulled up quickly before going back down, working up a rhythm of bobbing his head, sucking over the entire cock. After a short time, he took another dive, burying Finn's full cock length into his gullet, hearing the youth's pleasurable cries as he did so. 

There was a noticeable difference between the two of them, one that Finn quickly discovered. Tessa was soft, delicate, and intimate, but Mitch was hungry and greedy. Two very different types of blowjobs, but two that were blowing Finn's mind as both Mitch and Tessa swapped turns between sucking him off. When the two of them put their lips on his shaft and worked in tandem, he thought he might just lose it right there. He held his forehead in the palm of his hand, watching the two of them, still questioning if he had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie.

' _This is too real!_ '

As Tessa worked on Finn's cock, Mitch took the free moment to get back to his feet. He felt Finn's eyes follow him as the teen looked up at him, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, and the color in his cheeks displaying the state of lust he was in. The carpenter smirked down at the teen as he pulled his work tee over his head, exposing the firm hairy body underneath. He could see Finn's eyes widen, and he knew he had the boy's attention. 

"You like what you see?" 

"Heh-hell, yeah…" Finn stuttered in response.

Undoing his belt and his jeans, Mitch pushed both his jeans and underwear down in one swift motion, his own cock springing free between his legs, a trail of precum already dripping from the glistening head.

"Let's get you out of these," the man said as he reached to tug on the teenager's pants and underwear without disturbing the girl from her task. Lifting his body, Finn leaned up to help Mitch shuffle his clothes off before the man stood up again and circled the couch. He reached over and grabbed Finn's t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and arms, tossing it aside once removed. 

Mitch snaked a hand over the boy's neck, coaxing his to turn his head to turn enough so he could slap his cock over Finn's face a couple of times, the satisfying smack music to his ears. "Are you going to show me some of those blowjob techniques we talked about a while ago then?" When Finn stuttered a little, Mitch chuckled as he kneeled a knee on the back of the couch. "Come on, kid. Just open up and put them pretty lips around my cock."

Twisting enough to be able to keep himself sitting while turning to face Mitch's crotch, Finn reached out to take the base of his neighbour's arousal, leaning forward to engulf the head in his mouth. He instantly tasted the slick precum that slithered from the slit, running his tongue around his head to taste every drop. He pushed forward to see how much of the length he could take before pulling back, finding his limits as he started to suck the man off. His mind swirled with emotions as his body shuddered both from excitement and pleasure as Tessa continued to work on his own cock. 

"Good boy," Mitch purred, his eyes grazing over the teen's naked body, down to the action in his groin where Tessa was. When he caught her eyes, he gave her a small nod, which she took. Sitting up, she started to undress, pulling her sweater over her head before undoing her skinny jeans, shuffling them down over her hips. As she peeled off her bra, she watched on as her boyfriend eagerly sucked off the man standing over him. Mitch could see the eagerness in her eyes, the excitement from what was happening, and what she _knew_ was going to happen.

The man had struck a deal. Get Finn in the mood, get the young man aroused, and he would help spice up their night together with a little bit of encouragement. So as the girl took off her panties and tossed them aside, he stepped back and pulled out of Finn's mouth, a string of precum and saliva connecting cock to lips. He was pretty sure he heard a disappointed grunt for the sigh from the boy, and Mitch didn't blame him. 

' _Kid can really suck cock._ '

"Up," Mitch ordered, running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face before motioning with his hands to Finn to get off the couch. He repeated the demand until the boy pushed himself up and stood next to Tessa, looking shyly at her before back to Mitch. "Tessa, sit." The girl did as requested while the man paced around the couch, stepping up behind Finn, purposefully letting his cock slap against the teen's backside and slide over to sit neatly in the center of both cheeks.

"What's going-"

"Down." Interrupting Finn's questioning, Mitch placed both hands onto Finn's shoulders and pressed, guiding the youth to his knees. A thick hand reached for Finn's neck, fingers gripping tightly as he pushed forward, another hand pulling at the teen's hips, directing him until the boy's face was between his girlfriend's legs. 

"Hey!" 

When Finn objected, he tried to turn his face to look back at the older man, and the heat in his face was delicious as Mitch leaned forward to speak.

"Here's tonight's activities. You're going to show your girl here a good time, wet her up for me as I check out the goods back here. Then, I'm going to fuck her," he emphasized the word with a firm slap against the younger man's backside, "while you watch. Maybe you'll learn some moves." The man ground his hips against Finn's rear, his dick sliding along the middle of his ass, a couple of gasps from the kid telling him he was feeling the teasing Mitch was giving him. "Then, I'll fuck you in front of her, and we'll see the man you are."

Finn was breathless. His head was spinning, drunk on lust and intimidation from his neighbour's words, sounding both like a promise and a threat. Being aroused and confused, Finn looked up to Tessa this time, seeking some sort of comfort and clarity that she was okay with everything. As their eyes met, she reached out to brush some of his fringe away from her face.

"Babe, it's fine." She accented her confirmation with a gentle smile that gave the boy between her legs everything he needed. She watched as he gingerly caressed her thighs, fingers running along soft silky skin while he peppered her with kisses, his lips dangerously close to her vulva. She felt her whole body quiver when Finn's breath brushed over the sensitive area, looking up at the man hovering over him who had a smirk on his face as he watched on.

When his lips reached their destination, Finn swirled his tongue around Tessa's clit in small, speedy circles, a sudden action that he knew would reward him with a reaction. As he did, he heard a hushed moan from the girl, her hips jerking slightly up to meet his face. He slowed his tongue for a moment as he hooked his arms under her legs, his eyes fluttering closed as he focused on his task, pulling himself into her.

Above him, the teenager could feel Mitch's fuzzy body hair tickle his back as the man leaned in closer. "Good boy," the man hummed at him, his warm breath on his ear. Behind him, Finn could feel the carpenter's cock twitch, teasing over his hole and making the boy's own knees shiver in anticipation. He tried to ignore it, focusing on his task at hand, but his thoughts were shaken up that he was sandwiched between the two of them, dizzy in the excitement of what was to come.

Moving back, Mitch kneeled behind his young neighbour, hands stroking over his hips and up the curve of his ass. In his own mind, he told himself how perfect it looked from all the times he caught himself peeking from over the fence. As he used his thumbs to spread the teen's cheeks, he growled with hunger at the parting, rubbing a thumb down over the exposed, puckered hole. There was a moan that emitted from Finn, which satisfied the man as he pressed his face forward to drag his tongue over the boy's hole.

' _Might as well have a taste._ '

The moan that Finn let out vibrated into Tessa, who gasped in response, her body on fire from the sensation. She felt Finn go for her clit again, sucking and lapping at the sensitive spot, though she could tell he was struggling to keep focus from what Mitch was doing to him. Dipping her fingers between her legs, she stroked the side of his face encouragingly. When his eyes looked up at her, she smiled back at him.

The smile his girlfriend flashed at him was enough to give Finn a boost of confidence, encouraging him to press further between Tessa's legs and work his tongue around her pussy. Gentle nibbles and licks before going back to her clit, mixing between both areas while keeping in mind the girl's body language to how far he could go. He wanted to please her; he wanted to make her excited. But before he could go for gold, he felt himself being pulled back.

"That should do, kid. Up you get," the man instructed, looking over to Tessa. "Both of you." 

Both teens got up to their feet, Finn, stepping aside, allowing Mitch to move across the living room to his jeans. He pulled out his wallet with two condoms inside, making Finn consider if he just carried these in general or planned this in advance, though Finn felt that was impossible. As the long-haired male made his way back to the couch, he tore the packaging open with unmatched confidence, rolling the condom down over his cock as he sat. 

"You remember what I told you, Finn?"

As Mitch spoke, Finn turned to look at his girlfriend, then back to Mitch. "Are you really going to fuck my girlfriend?"

"That's what I said." Mitch didn't beat around the bush on his response. 

Finn was still slightly confused at the whole situation, at how it had come about and how the other two seemed to be cool with this. Tessa told him again that everything was fine, but he was still trying to get his head around it.

"You told me about wanting a threesome once, remember? When we were at Angela's party?"

"I know, but-"

"And now you're getting it," Mitch interrupted. "Just wait your turn."

"This is not-"

"Wait your turn." The man cut him off again, his tone a little sterner than before. 

Biting his tongue, Finn did as he was told. He stood and watched as Tessa approached the couch to where Mitch was sitting, a wave of anxiety rushing through him if he wondered if he was making the right decision staying silent. Was this her way of telling him he wasn't good enough? Or that she wanted to see other people? It didn't help that he was still standing at full attention, his cock desperate to be touched after the older man had eaten his ass.

' _Is this really happening?_ '

Straddling Mitch, Tessa positioned herself with help from the man before she lowered herself on his cock. She felt it enter her, and instantly her whole body quivered from the burst of pleasure as he penetrated her. She continued until she was sitting in his lap, pussy filled, feeling his throb as he waited for her to feel comfortable. When she was, the girl let her hair down, brushing her hand through the strands and pushing it all to one side. 

"Okay," she whispered softly to the older man, giving him the signal she was ready. She felt his rough hands claps around her hips as he gave her a smile and a small nod in response. Lifting, Tessa pulled herself up, letting his cock slide out of her before coming back down, fucking herself down into his lap. The first few strokes were slow, his hold on her hips guiding the pace he wanted her to start it. She couldn't see Finn, but Tessa could see the man's eyes flick over to look at him every so often as if to check everything was okay.

The scene in front of him perplexed the boy, watching his neighbour having sex with his girlfriend. To hear her moans as she bounced in his lap, and to see the man look over to him with a shit-eating grin that Finn wasn't sure if he wanted to punch. He was still horny, and there was something about watching his girl fuck with another man that was stupidly hot, and he didn't know why. All he knew is that right now, he looked like a deer stuck in headlights, and he needed to do something, _anything_ , to pull himself out of his bewildered trance.

' _She said it was fine!_ '

Grabbing his cock, the youth fisted his grip around the tip, slowly massaging and jerking himself off, his body shivering from sparks of pleasure that jolted through him. He let his eyes close, his jaw loose as he let out soft puffs of breath, feeling each rise and fall of his chest through the increased speed in his strokes. The sounds of Tessa's moans lit his imagination alive with dirty thoughts, indulging in the moment.

"Finn!" 

Finn's eyes shot open as Mitch's voice cut through his imagination, the man's eyes affixed on him from the couch. "Wh-what?"

"Don't touch yourself."

"... the _fuck_?"

Mitch used his hands to stop Tessa for a moment as he spoke to the boy. "I told you to wait your turn."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just stand here and watch while you bang my girlfriend?"

The answer was short. "Yes."

Immediately, Finn crossed his arms stubbornly, sitting down on the single armchair in a huff. "This is fucking dumb." He exhaled, ignoring Mitch's smirk as he looked anywhere but the couple on the couch. But it didn't take long for his gaze to wander back over as Tessa's cries captured his attention. It wasn't like she hadn't moaned like that while riding Finn, but there was something about hearing her lost in her own ecstasy that left him both aroused and concerned. 

Mitch watched the boy careful for a few moments before returning his focus to the girl riding him. He encouraged her to speed up through the grip around her slim waist, guiding her through the whole thing. He let his hands stroke up the side of her body and over her breasts, brushing fingers over her nipples. Soaking in her beauty, he took a moment to appreciate what Finn might see in those nights he heard the two of them at it like horny rabbits. He didn't know her as much as he knew Finn, but she came across as adventurous, caring, and thoughtful. Considering their talk in the kitchen, he had a lot of respect for a girl who knew what she wanted. 

' _Kid doesn't know how lucky he is._ '

It wasn't time for the man to think about his own failed relationship. He discarded the thoughts as he lifted the girl up by wrapping his arms around her body and under her perky bottom, turning them both around until she was on her back. He turned her slightly on her side, lifting one of her legs up to his shoulder as he slid himself back in, hearing her satisfied cry as he filled her. 

"That's it… right… uh…"

Tessa's affirmation grabbed Finn's attention, the boy's eyes scanning over the expression of pleasure that his girlfriend was exuding. He watched as her fingers now circled her own clit, driving her own excitement as Mitch hammered into her, and he found himself stupidly excited at watching them. He couldn't make up his mind though, if he was horny from just watching or excited about being next. Even though he told himself it was a mixture of both, the two ideas fought for dominance. He spotted Mitch looking at him with a knowing grin, one that only made Finn's cock twitch in anticipation.

' _What the fuck is going on?_ ' 

It was a stupid question, but the boy's head was still trying to adapt that the three of them were really doing this. He found his hands wanting to wander down and stroke himself, but with Mitch keeping an eye on him, all he could do was touch his own body, his chest, his nipples, _anything_ to give him a little rush of gratification.

Mitch slowed his pace as he cocked his head toward Finn. "Hey, come here." He waited as the youth shoved himself off the couch, cautiously approaching, his arousal bobbing as he walked. When he was close enough, the older man reached to pull the younger teen down towards him, a hand around the boy's neck, hauling them into a kiss. Mitch moaned deeply when he felt the softer lips against his own cracked skin, a moan that passed from him into Finn. "Your hole is getting pummeled. But… _ugh…_ not here... "he said, continuing to slow down his thrusts. The man looked at the stairs before returning to look at the flustered youngster. "Is your room clean, kiddo?"

"Ye-yeah…"

Pulling out of the girl, Mitch stood up from his position on the couch, helping Tessa up. He took the condom off, discarding it on the leg of his jeans before grabbing the other one. "Lead the way."

As Finn passed, he felt the firm slap of Mitch's hand strike against his butt, making him flinch a little and nearly trip over his own feet. He made his way to the stairs, internally relieved that he had closed any blinds and curtains earlier in the living room as the three of them made their way upstairs and towards his bedroom.

Once inside, Tessa reached out to grab both of Finn's hands, taking his in hers as she guided him towards his bed. Sitting him down, she dragged him back till the both of them were lying side by side. The girl brushed his hair away from his face before using the same hand to trail her fingers up his chest through the tufts of hair in an affectionate manner.

"Are you okay?"

The boy turned his head to look at her, and she smiled at him. His own face was a mixture of doubt and concern. "Are you cool with this?" he whispered, casting a glance to Mitch, who seemed just to be watching the two of them from where he stood. 

"I'm _totally_ cool with this," Tessa replied, nuzzling her head against Finn's cheek, giving it a light peck, looking over to Mitch as he approached the bed. "I can't wait to see you get fucked."

"Wha-" Finn stammered, his surprise cut short as the older man lifted his legs, hands gripping his things as he yanked Finn down towards the edge of his bed. There was a moment of fleeting panic that quickly faded into a groan as Finn felt the wet warmth that spread across his hole. His hands fisted some of the bedsheets into his hands as his body pulsed with little jolts of bliss as Mitch tongued at his entrance with heavy but slow, teasing laps. "Fuuh-uuck..."

"Just relax," Tessa said as she shifted around on the bed until she could comfortably lean over Finn, capturing his cute, ruffled expressions as she watched him slowly unwind. "Just have fun. Enjoy it. This is for both of us."

"So… you're no-not bored of-of me?" Finn asked, trying to keep himself composed against Mitch's oral onslaught on his backside.

"Course not," she smirked, leaning in until their lips met, kissing him softly yet lovingly, feeling his excitement through the audible moans that emitted from his chest into her mouth. 

There was a small huff from Mitch as he smiled, his face hidden from being buried between the teenager's cheeks at how adorably precious the two were being, but he had a job to do, a task he had been dying for the chance to do. The condom lay on the floor between his knees, waiting for the right moment to be ripped open. But for now, Mitch savored the moment of getting to taste the boy's ass again. 

The man dragged his tongue over Finn's hole, hearing his muffled moan from his kiss with Tessa, up over his perineum and towards his balls. There was no doubt that it would make Finn go weak at the knees, but considering the boy's legs were in the air, they didn't have to worry about that.

"Such a nice ass," Mitch growled to himself as he pressed his face back between Finn's cheeks, tongue seeking out the sensitive ring. He circled around the edge in a few swirls before lapping generously, covering the entire area with his tongue, listening out for further cries from the boy. Once he felt he had done enough, he pulled back and placed his thumb against the teenager's entrance, putting pressure on it as he rubbed lavishly. 

At this point, Finn was pretty sure he saw stars. The attention the older man was giving his hole, mixed with his girlfriend kissing him, was incredible. Her hand had trailed down to his cock and was slowly jacking him off as their tongues brushed passionately between them. There was so much going on that he couldn't keep up, his body writhing from the million jolts of heat that rushed through him. He could feel the growth of his orgasm rising quickly, _too_ quickly. 

"St-stop…" the teen managed to blurt out, interrupting the kiss. 

Tessa did as she was asked, going back to cup Finn's face, looking down at him with lust-filled adoration. She watched him swallow down his moans, his hitched breathing, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Mitch continued to work on his hole, now having moved onto fingering the youth, prepping him.

"You excited?" she asked softly, her words soft and affectionate as a reminder that he was allowed to say yes.

"Kinda… yeah… yeah, I am…" Finn's words were broken as he tried to form a sentence, trying to tell himself it's okay to say yes to being fucked by his neighbour in front of his girlfriend at her eagerness. He swallowed his pride and admitted the words that he had been holding back. "I can't wait…"

"Good, 'cause neither can I!" The admission sounded from the man as he stood up, three fingers still neatly nestled in the young student's hole. He gave a couple more generous rubs, fingers pressing against the small bump deep inside Finn before removing. "You've done this before, right?"

Finn nodded in response.

Tearing the small packet open, Mitch rolled the condom confidently over his cock head and down the shaft, stroking down towards the root. He spat on his fingers to give some additional lubricant, too stubborn to ruin the mood to ask Finn if he kept any lube of his own. Shifting his position, Mitch pressed the tip of his cock against the teen's entrance, sliding the head in a small circle, smirking as Finn's head hit back into the sheets, his back arching slightly.

"Fuck, just, stop teasing me!"

"If you say so," Mitch responded to the young man's demand, pressing forward, feeling the tight wall part as he slid into Finn. He let out his own guttural groan as he felt the tightness of the boy run along his length, pushing until he bottomed out. "Damn, so tight…"

Finn wasn't in a place to respond with words. The pulsing heat that was buried inside him pressed against sweet spots that made his knees weak. He didn't know what to do with his hands, spaying them open and crunching them into a fist over and over as Mitch gradually increased his pace, circling his hips as he did, driving Finn delirious. 

' _I can't… this… it's too good…'_

The girl between the two of them watched, the smile on her face spurred by the rush of adrenaline and excitement, watching her boyfriend come undone as another man fucked him. Touching herself, Tessa let herself indulge in the scene, Finn's feeble moans turning her on as she felt his shoulder bumping against her as Mitch plowed into him. 

"You like that, babe?"

"Hah… hah… uh… huh… hngg…"

Tessa's lips curled as she leaned into to kiss Finn again, groping at his chest gently as she did, feeling his racing heart. She could feel his moans pass into her mouth, and she could tell he was struggling to focus due to what was happening. She leaned up again, tenderly stroking his hair away from his forehead as she thought. Without warning, she got up onto her knees, swinging one leg over Finn's body until she was straddling his face offering her pussy to him. She could feel his hot puffs of air against her skin that made her skin raise with a warm wave of goosebumps.

Managing to gather enough focus, Finn reached his hands up to place them around Tessa's hips. He felt the girl lean forward a bit, the perfect aim for him as he urged her down a little. Lifting his head, the boy used his tongue to seek out the sensitive spots on the girl, flicking over her clit and rubbing over her labia. He got a couple of gasps from her, which was all he needed to confirm he had the right spots. 

"Oh god… uh…" Tessa groaned, flipping her hair over a shoulder before looking up to catch Mitch's smug grin.

"Is he… _ah..._ e-eating you good?" he asked her quietly.

At that point, Mitch had given a couple of hard thrusts into Finn's ass. In doing so, the teen had groaned heavily, the vibrations running straight into Tessa. "Ye-yes, just… keep going like that," she encouraged, her body shuddering from the immense pleasure Finn was inflicting on her.

While Tessa's words weren't intended for Finn, the youth under her didn't know she was talking to Mitch. With the sudden boost of confidence and confirmation, he pressed his face further between his girlfriend's legs, licking deep and hungrily at her pussy, his desire to make her come on par with how desperate he was to finish himself. When he found himself being jacked off, this time by Mitch, he was already stupidly close to his end, and it wasn't long before he felt that blissful warmth starting to rise in his groin.

' _I can't… this is too fucking much!_ '

"Mmmph… mmmmhh… hhhmmph.." Muffled groans were delivered into Tessa's vulva as Finn found himself coming, his body spasming as his cock fired ropes of cum that he had no idea where they splattered. But he didn't care. Not at that moment. His orgasm ravaged his body as Mitch continued to pound him, his cock head rubbing viciously against his prostate, making the whole experience even more powerful.

"Oh, god, I'm coming!" Tessa wasn't far behind. The overtime that Finn's orgasm had built in him and worked on her pussy had left her at his mercy as the boy ate her out, licking and teasing at her clit to the point she couldn't take it anymore. The girl ground down against her boyfriend's warm mouth, wanting to feel him deeper, her thighs tightening and squeezing him as her body shuddered powerfully from bliss. She dipped her head before swinging it back in an ecstatic cry, her face flushed as she felt the onslaught of her own orgasm tear through her. 

With the two teenagers lost in their own ecstasy, Mitch took a moment to watch them both come apart as he edged himself, using the boy's hole to pull himself close to the end before slowing down, holding back, driving his own body wild as it craved for release. It would have the same effect on the boy under him, his moans signaling how much he was still enjoying what Mitch was doing to him. The man knew he was greedy, but he didn't know if he'd ever get a second chance to fuck his young sexy neighbour like this again, so he was happy to savor it as much as he could. 

When Tessa pulled away and flopped down on the bed, Mitch took the chance to shift his position. Repositioning, he reached under Finn, muscling up the strength to lift the boy up slightly and shift him up his bed, moving with him so the older man could keep his cock buried in that delicious heat. Mitch leaned over the teenager and quickly felt the youth's legs wrap around his waist, clearly knowing what to do to make sure Mitch didn't slip out. The man couldn't help chuckle at how versed the young man was in taking a good fucking.

Pressing down, Mitch leaned close to Finn's ear as he slowly ground himself against the boy's ass, pushing as much of his cock deep into him. "I've wanted this for far too long," he purred quietly into the kid's ear before he licked along the lobe, feeling the body below him twisting in response. Moving down to Finn's neck, Mitch nipped at the sensitive skin as he slowly pulled out halfway before pressing back into him, repeating the action in a few hard strokes.

"Ugh… fuck!" Finn grunted, his hands rising up to Mitch's shoulders, fingers digging into the muscles in a desperate battle between wanting to push the man away from his neck and letting him continue to ravish him in this manner. His body was on fire, both from the lips on his neck and the cock still throbbing in his backside. "I can't… Mitch… i-it's too much…"

"Just give in," Mitch growled while he leaned up to smash lips against lips, kissing Finn passionately. He could taste Tessa on the boy's lips that only drove the man further into his lustful frenzy, devouring the young man beneath him as much as he could. The slick stickiness of the kid's orgasm could be felt as bodies pressed, but that was nothing compared to what Mitch was going to do to Finn.

As Finn's hands pushed at Mitch's shoulders, the teen felt the sudden grip of the man's large hands around his wrists as the carpenter wrestled Finn's arms onto the bed. Leaning up out of the kiss, Mitch began to thrust his hips into Finn in short, sharp bursts, quick successions as he fucked himself desperately into the teen. The slapping sound of skin contact filled the room along with Finn's pathetic whines of pleasure, wriggling against the hold Mitch held on him as the man impaled him over and over on his throbbing cock. 

"Mi-Mitch… please… I… I…"

Mitch ignored the pleas as he continued his furious banging of his teenage neighbour, sweat dripping over his back as he kept up his desperate rush to a mighty orgasm. He felt the sudden quick rise of warmth, having pushed himself past the point of no return, close to bursting.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum…"

Withdrawing from Finn, he tossed the condom aside as he jerked himself off. Pushing the kid's knees up, he aimed perfectly at the pretty hole he had just been plowing and within second roared as he peaked, his orgasm raging through him as he fired his seed, painting Finn's balls and hole with shot after shot of cum. He breathed deeply through his nose, loud, gruff grunts from his chest as he milked his cock, dragging as much of the orgasm out of him as he could. 

"Jesus _fuck_..."

-

"What are you thinking?"

Tessa rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on one arm, her eyes focused on the boy lying next to her as he stared at the ceiling. She ran the back of her hand soothingly up his arm, feeling Finn's clammy body under her touch. She was dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of his Armani boxer-briefs she had pulled out of his drawers as Finn went for a shower to clean up, being the one out of the three of them who had the most mess made of him. He had come back in, clad in a pair of navy Hilfiger briefs, before dropping down on his bed next to her.

"That _that_ was amazing," Finn said softly before he turned to look at her, "and asking myself when I'm going to wake up cause it still feels a bit surreal."

"It was all real, kid," Mitch chipped in before drawing in through the cigarette, billowing a cloud of smoke out of the open window. He had nipped downstairs to grab his own Calvins and his smokes from his pockets, desperate for the hit after their frolicking. 

"Hey," Finn objected as he looked over at the older man. "My mom's gonna freak if she smells smoke in my room."

"Not the thing you have to worry about," Mitch huffed a chuckle as he continued to puff on the cigarette. "Anyways, that was definitely not a dream. And you can thank your girlfriend for today's little change in plan." 

"What, really?" Finn asked, surprised as he turned on his bed back to look at Tessa. "This was your idea?"

"Remember when we first went out?" Tessa started as she pulled herself up into a cross-legged sitting position. "When you told me about how adventurous you were?"

Finn's eyes darted to look away from the girl, feeling his face flush from the personal conversation he was having, particularly with the other man still in the room. He eventually returned to catch the girl's eyes. "Yeah?"

"We haven't really done anything… _adventurous_ ," Tessa admitted. "We've talked about it, but you haven't been as confident as I thought you were about going through with it. So I thought maybe a little push might help?"

Letting the words sink in, Finn processed the fact that the whole evening where his neighbour had consorted with his girlfriend to orchestrate the mind-blowing sex they had, had been her idea all along. That she thought about this, that she wanted this, and that he had been so worried about her getting upset if he even mentioned the idea of having another girl or guy join them in bed. He looked over to Mitch, the man looking back at them, who offered them a satisfied smile in response.

"I didn't want you to think I was interested in someone else if we brought someone else in," Finn admitted, shyly.

"Oh, I get that!" Tessa responded, her hands playing with the hem of the t-shirt she wore. "But babe, you're my boyfriend. We were doing this together. I wanted you to enjoy it. Seeing Mitch fucking you was really sexy because you were enjoying it. You were relaxed and confident, and I like that about you. You just need to let go a bit."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Mitch piped in again, earning a glare from Finn. "Tessa knows what she wants, and she wants a boyfriend who's as crazy in the sack as she is. And from our talks, you gave me the impression that you were. But when she said you weren't doing shit, I figured I'd help her bring you out of your shell."

"By banging my girl in front of me?"

"Don't lie, Finn," Mitch retorted. "You got off on the idea. I could see how hard you were, being ordered around like a little bitch."

"Hey!" he retaliated, hearing Tessa giggling next to him.

"You are a little wuss at times, babe."

"You're taking his side?" Finn pouted at his girlfriend as she leaned down to give him a single kiss.

"You were taking him quite well earlier," she teased in responses, watching Finn's face redden further.

"Oh, fuck you," Finn said, without heat. Without warning, the youth felt the bed move behind him, the strong arm wrapping around his waist before being tugged back into Mitch's body, making him the little spoon. The older man nuzzled himself into Finn's neck, kissing gently at his nape, the teen feeling the blood rushing to bring him to half-mast again. As he did, Tessa lay back down on the bed, moving in closer until Finn was sandwiched between the two of them.

"Take the compliment, hon," Mitch babbled softly. "Cause if you're up for it, I don't mind making you my fucktoy again for another round?"

There was a knowing smile in Tessa's face that Finn could read as he looked at her, one that told him that this was one night he was going to remember for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments are greatly encouraged and really inspire me to continue writing. I want to write more content so let me know your thoughts, no matter how small! If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
